Comme un goût de Mandragore
by Squaly
Summary: Sirius, confiné à la cabane hurlante, cherche à squatter la chambre de Severus, tandis que Draco et Voldemort complotent pour tuer Dumbledore. Humour & SLASH SB/SS - LD/DM LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Comme un goût de Mandragore

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages et lieux cités appartiennent à J.K Rowling

**Pairings :** SS/SB LV/DM

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai passé un bon moment avant de comprendre que les fanfictions pouvaient être à la fois stupides, illogiques, et incroyablement drôles. Je ne vous dit pas que ce qui va suivre remplit la troisième catégorie, mais je suis une débutante, après tout ! J'ai changé un peu le cours de l'histoire : Dans ma fanfiction, Sirius n'a pas été tué par Bellatrix, et après l'affrontement, il a décidé de quitter son inutilité pour aller surveiller son aïeul. Il dort dans la cabane hurlante. Ensuite, Dumbledore est toujours vivant, et pour le reste, vous verrez en lisant. (je ne vais pas tout vous révéler d'un coup, hé !)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pov:<span>**Lord Voldemort

Échoué. Ce mot résonnait dans ma tête comme une rengaine moqueuse et persévérante. Draco à échoué... Je sentais une vague de colère me submerger, fumante. Mes poings se serrèrent et les griffes jaunâtres qui me servaient d'ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ma chaire blanche. Draco avait échoué à tuer Dumbledore. Le collier ensorcelé avait juste envoyé une petite conne à Ste Mangouste, et la bouteille d'alcool empoisonné avait été intercepté par ce petit con de traître à son sang. Ronald Weasley, qu'il s'appelait. Sans parler de cette armoire à disparaître qui avait envoyé son équipe au Pérou au lieu de la salle sur demande de Poudlard. Et ce maudit vieux Dumbledore était toujours vivant, sans doutes en train de faire un petit somme comme si de rien n'était, ou peut être de se gratter le cul.

Je tremblais de rage, sur ma chaise. Je me leva brusquement pour envoyer un coup de pied magistral dans les fesses de Lucius Malefoy, qui couina de peur et partit se réfugier Dieu sais où. Généralement j'aimais bien me défouler sur Lucius, mais là, ma colère se reportait sur son fils, Draco, cet incapable. Ce raté.

Bellatrix se tordait les doigts, dans son coin. Elle paraissait préoccupée. Et comme à chaque fois que je m'énervais, elle évitait mon regard. Le venin de ma colère repris le dessus :

-Où est-il ? Crachais-je, où est Draco ?

-Il... Il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! Bafouilla Bellatrix, dont l'inquiétude semblait croître parallèlement à ma fureur.

La tête de rongeur de Peter Petitgrow se glissa dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Le jeune Malefoy est là, maître...

-Eh bien laisse le entrer ! Hurlais-je.

Peter disparu précipitamment, et je vis Draco pousser timidement la porte. Après un regard vers la loque qui lui servait de père, il fit quelque pas vers moi, mal assuré. Il regardait fixement le sol, piteux.

-...Vous m'avez demandé, maître. Affirma-t-il, la voix tremblante.

Bellatrix ne quittait pas le môme des yeux. Je me laissa tomber sur ma chaise, le couvant d'un regard haineux.

Je leva ma baguette vers lui. Je devais le punir.

-Endolor...

_Oh miséricorde !_

Draco venait de relever la tête vers moi. Ce que ce garçon n'a pas en intelligence, il le comble avec sa belle gueule. Il faut avouer ! J'avais toujours eu un faible pour les blonds. Ben quoi ? Surpris ? Et pourtant, c'est vrai, je suis gay. Ne me faites pas ces yeux là, vous n'avez jamais pensé que moi, Lord Voldemort, le plus méchant et le plus terrifiant sorcier du monde, j'étais gay ? Vous me décevez.

Donc, je suis resté coi fasse à une bombe sexuelle manifeste qui me transperçait avec l'éclat bleu glacial de ses magnifiques yeux, et... Et rien. Rien du tout. Je suis resté planté là comme une courge à regarder un môme de dix-sept ballais alors que moi j'en ai 71 bien passés. Si vous trouvez pas ça dégueulasse...

Et là, j'ai vu les regards curieux qu'on jetaient sur moi, et j'ai compris : si je démontrait un tant sois peu de douceur envers quelqu'un, mes mangemorts perdraient l'estime qu'ils ont de moi, réalisant que, quelque part, si on cherche bien, j'ai un cœur. Oh, pas plus gros qu'une cacahuète, mais il est bien là. Et si on en découvrait l'existence, j'étais fini. Je su alors quelle était la seule alternative qui s'ouvrait à moi.

Je devais tuer Draco Malefoy.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pov:<span>**Sirius Black

Je laissa ma cape glisser contre le sol et me coucha sur le plancher en maudissant Snivellus. Comme je ne servait à rien, au QG, j'avais décidé de m'improviser une visite à Poudlard, histoire de surveiller mon aïeul. Et Snape, sous prétexte qu'ils n'y avait pas de place dans le château, m'avait envoyer dormir dans la cabane hurlante. Pas de place ? Tu parles ! J'étais déjà entré dans la chambre de Snivellus, et il ne m'avait pas semblé manquer de place. Vieux con.

Je leva un sourcil, faisant émerger une idée, peu à peu. Et si je m'incrustait ? Oui, voilà ! Demain, je marchanderais pour qu'on partage sa chambre. Dans son lit, il avait largement la place pour deux.

Je m'endormis avec un petit sourire perfide.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pov:<span>**Severus Snape

_L__e lendemain_

Encore ensommeillé, je me dirigea vers la grande salle en tachant d'être digne. Je croisa plusieurs élèves de poufsouffle, qui baissèrent les yeux en passant à mon niveau, m'arrachant un sourire d'auto-satisfaction. Que c'est bon d'être respecté ! Je pris place sur ma chaise, couvant la salle de mon regard noir. Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ce con ? Oh merde, je vois. Comme môssieur Black à le droit de souiller Poudlard avec sa présence, il va manger avec les profs ! EH ! Ha non, pas à côté de moi ! Il ose. Merde. Ignorons-le.

Sirius, innocemment installé à côté de moi, me regardait étrangement. J'eus l'étrange sentiment qu'il préparais un mauvais coup. Allais-je encore me retrouver entièrement nu dans la cour d'entrée ?

-Snape ?

Surtout, ne pas lui répondre. Je verse du café dans ma tasse sans le regarder, mais il agite frénétiquement sa main devant mes yeux.

Il est tenace le con.

-Puis-je manger en paix ?

_Connard d'animagus, va bouffer dehors !_

-Severus, s'il te plaît...

Je me fige. Voilà qu'il commence à minauder. Il est complètement cinglé ! Il m'adresse un sourire en coin. Il s'attend à quoi ? Ne pas le regarder. Ne-pas-le-regarder. J'y crois pas. Je me fais draguer par un mec. Moi, Severus Rogue, le professeur mal aimé, qui terrorise les premières années. Bon, je craque. Je sais que c'est un coup bas, mais il faut vraiment que je me débarrasse de lui.

Je piocha un morceau de bacon dans un plat, et l'agita devant les yeux de Sirius.

-Patmol, bon chien. Va chercher !

Je lança le morceau de bacon a travers la pièce, le faisant atterrir dans l'assiette de Ronald Weasley, qui eut une moue de dégoût. Sirius, réflexes canins obligent, se jeta sur le morceau de viande, passant au dessus de la table qui oscilla dangereusement. Pas mécontent de mon effet, je me leva et quitta vivement la salle, gardant pour dernier souvenir Sirius, couché sur la table des griffondors, le morceau de bacon entre les dents.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pov:<span>**Lord Voldemort

Je lança un regard de représailles à ma baguette. Quoi que j'essaye de faire, c'était impossible. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à tuer Draco. Quelque chose me retenait, me faisant bafouiller la formule. Satanée formule ! Draco était immobile devant moi, et fixait étrangement le bout de ma baguette, redoutant que je réussisse. Je finis par la glisser dans ma poche, résigné. Impossible de tuer le môme par la magie.

-Viens. Suis-moi.

-On va où ?

Quelque chose craqua en moi, lorsque le son de sa voix retentit, et je me mordit la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, c'est pas de ma faute !

-On va dans la cuisine, tu verra, y'a plein de couteaux très aiguisés.

Il parut flairer l'arnaque, car il s'arrêta.

-Je suis désolé d'avoir faillit à ma mission. Mais je peux toujours essayer de me racheter, vous savez ?

-...Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, pas du tout pour ça.

-Alors pourquoi vouloir me tuer ?

-...

-...

-...

Touché. Que dire ? « Je t'aime mais j'ai peur qu'on se foute ma gueule parce que je suis homo alors je vais te zigouiller. » ? Non, j'imagine déjà la tête qu'il va tirer.

-Hem... Je ne veux pas te tuer !

Oh là... qu'est-ce que je vais faire de ce gosse. Qu'est-ce que je vais en faire ?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pov:<span>** Sirius Black

La fin de la soirée approchait, et je n'avais toujours pas réussit à capter Snape. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un dernier recours, et ça n'était pas très glorieux. Je me dirigea vers la chambre de Snape et vit un petit écriteau sur la porte de celle ci.

**Entrée interdite aux élèves, aux animagus et à Sirius Black**

De mieux en mieux. Faisant outre de ce panneau, je frappa à la porte.

-Qui c'est ?

-Ouvre, tu verras !

-Black ?

-Non.

Severus déverrouilla la porte, et l'ouvrit. Je ne put retenir un sifflement face à ce qui me faisait face.

Snape était torse nu, dévoilant un torse... intéressant. Le regard de Snivellus était emplit de surprise et d'appréhension, ce qui rendait le professeur très mignon. Je le haïssait, c'était réciproque. Je ne nie pas ça. Mais cela ne m'empêchait pas de le désirer _physiquement_. Il sembla remarquer que je le regardait, parce qu'il essaya de fermer la porte. Cependant, pas de chance pour lui, je l'avais prévu, et avait placé mon pied contre le battant.

-Dégage, Black !

-S'il te plaît ! J'ai pas envie de retourner dans la cabane hurlante ! Je peux pas squatter chez toi ?

-Il n'en est pas question !

-Pourquoi ?

-On se hait, vous avez oublié ?

-Et alors ?

-...

-...

-Bon. C'est d'accord, entrez.

Un sourire vainqueur s'étira sur mes lèvres, et je me glissa a l'intérieur de la chambre de Snape avec un optimiste naissant.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, fin du premier chapitre. En espérant que ça vous plaira ! Donnez-moi vos avis ! J'adore les reviews. (pleaaase!)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre :** Comme un goût de Mandragore

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages et lieux cités appartiennent à J.K Rowling

**Pairings :** SS/SB LV/DM

**Note de l'auteur :** Salut ! Bon. Vous savez quoi ? J'ai pas pu résister. Il fallait que j'écrive ce chapitre TOUT DE SUITE ! Donc, merci à Lobos pour son commentaire ! (je t'avoue que j'étais pas sûre de moi pour le coup du bacon.) et merci à ceux qui suivent la fic. Place à la suite !

**Upload : **j'ai changé quelques trucs qui n'allaient pas (question SS/SB) j'espère que je n'ai pas salopé le travail !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pov:<span>**Severus Snape

Je n'arrivait pas à y croire. Sirius Black avait réussit à me faire capituler, et maintenant, il se **pavanait** dans ma **chambre **! Il m'a tourné le dos, et s'est entièrement dévêtu. Je n'ai pas pût m'empêcher d'admirer les fines courbes de son dos, et les muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau (et si vous aviez vu le cul qu'il a !). Puis il s'est glissé entre les draps de mon lit, et j'ai repéré un truc qui n'allait pas.

-Euh attend... Me dit pas que tu va dormir dans mon lit... nu ?

-Ben si pourquoi ?

-...

-...

-Mais t'es dégueulasse !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? On est tous fais pareil, non ?

-Même ! Pas question que je dorme avec un autre homme... nu !

-Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui te gêne. Je te fais de l'effet, c'est ça ?

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais il ne me quittait pas des yeux, un éclat dans le regard.

-Rien à voir.

Je suis très bon menteur. Mais ma bite, non.

Je tordis mon bas de pyjama pour cacher mon érection naissante, tout en me concentrant pour garder un regard haineux et froid. Mauvaise pioche, il s'est levé, et s'est approché de moi avec lenteur.

-pas bouger, Black, pas bouger !

Je reculais au même rythme qu'il avançait, m'interdisant de regarder vers le bas. Mon dos rencontra ce foutue mur, et en quelques secondes il fut face à moi, nos torses se touchant presque.

-Vilain chien, je lui lançait.

Il fronça les sourcils à cette mention, et j'ai profité de sa confusion pour me dégager et aller me coucher tranquillement dans mon lit. Black m'a rejoint avec résignation, et j'ai fais de mon mieux pour ignorer mon membre encore dressé.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pov:<span>** Sirius Black

J'étais vraiment frustré.

Je veux dire, autant frustré qu'on pouvait l'être lorsqu'on se faisait repousser par Severus Snape...

Sans vouloir donner l'impression de ne parler que de moi, j'avais toujours été impulsif lorsqu'il était question de sexe, et je peut vous assurer que jusque là, personne ne m'avais jamais résisté. C'était frustrant, mais, même si s'en était malsain... ça décuplait mon excitation.

Dire que le premier à m'avoir résisté est mon pire ennemi... ça rendait les choses encore plus... troubles.

Je me tourna vers lui, m'appuyant négligemment sur le coude, et ne put m'empêcher de sourire en remarquant le stress qui émanait de lui. Maintenant que j'y pensais, je trouvais étrange qu'il ne m'ai pas tout bonnement viré lorsque j'avais fais ma première tentative de « rapprochement ». Peut être que ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement que je sois attiré par lui... Malgré le mal qu'il se donnait à cacher ses sentiments, certaines de ses... réactions physiques le trahissaient (N'allez pas vous imaginer que je n'avais pas remarqué l'angle qu'à pris la couverture).

Il n'allait pas refouler ses envies, c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Ça n'était qu'une question de patience, il me donnerais une raison de passer à l'acte à un moment ou l'autre, même involontairement.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pov:<span>** Severus Snape

Satané Gryffondor... qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'agir comme ça ? Et dire que je dormais avec un pervers... Si c'est pas malheureux... J'eus soudain peur de m'endormir : et si il se mettait à me tripoter pendant mon sommeil ? Je ne le supporterais pas... Mais d'un autre côté, si il voyait que je ne m'endormais pas, il saurait que j'ai peur et je passerais pour un faiblard... Il fallait que je dorme. Je chercha à éteindre la lumière pour dormir, puis réalisa que la chandelle était du côté de Sirius, et que ma baguette était hors d'atteinte.

-Black, éteignez la lumière.

-Bah fais-le, toi.

-Elle est de votre côté.

-Rien à foutre.

Là, je ne comprenait pas.

-Pff... Pauvre gamin.

Je me contorsionnait au dessus de Sirius pour atteindre la chandelle, quand je sentis qu'on me saisissait par les hanches.

-Black ?

Sans dire un mot, il me plaqua contre le matelas et écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes.

_Au... Au secours !_

* * *

><p><strong>Pov:<strong> Lord Voldemort

Couché sur mon lit, les paumes derrière le crâne, je pensais à Draco.

Quelques heures plus tôt, j'avais essayé de renouer avec lui, en lui adressant un simple « J'aimerais qu'on reste en de bons termes, toi et moi. » et il m'avait lancé un regard qui en disais long sur son opinion sur moi. Qu'est-de que lui avais fait pour lui déplaire autant ?

Bon. C'est vrai. J'avais peut être perdu ma beauté naturelle avec cette histoire d'horcruxes.

Je me leva doucement pour aller me placer devant un miroir, qui me renvoya son le reflet habituel.

Je ressemblait plus ou moins à un serpent albinos. Yeux reptiliens, nez (ou absence de nez) quasi reptilien, sans parler de cette peau blanchâtre.

J'étais sans doute mieux de dos.

Je lança un sortilège au miroir, et apparût de dos. Je voyais mon crâne blanc et chauve, et me rendit à l'évidence :

Je ressemblait à un œuf.

Frustré, je m'assis sur le bord de mon lit. Draco n'avait pas ce problème, lui. Il était tout lisse, le visage pointu, une peau claire mais pas crayeuse comme la mienne, et surtout, il avait des cheveux, lui. Il était si mignon, si...

Merde, je bande.

Je soupira d'amertume et glissa distraitement ma main dans mon pantalon...

_Hum... oui... c'est..._

-Maître !

Je sursauta, retirant ma main en hâte : Bellatrix venait de débouler dans ma chambre.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Draco a trouvé un plan pour se débarrasser de Dumbledore ! Vous devriez venir voir !

Mon visage s'éclaira : ça n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise journée, après tout.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pov:<span>** Severus Snape

***Croc***

-Mais Aïeuh ! Me mords pas !

-Je vous avez prévenu ! Me touchez pas.

-Pff. T'en rêve la nuit.

j'assénai un coup de genou à Sirius pour le faire taire. Dans ma tête, tout s'éclaircissait : j'étais un raté.

J'avais **laissé** Sirius entrer dans ma chambre, je l'avais **laissé **se coucher nu dans mon lit et maintenant il essayait de me... Enfin... **Il essayait de me baiser !** Voilà ! Je l'ai dit. (ce à quoi je n'était pas très retissant...) mais je veux garder mon honneur ! ...Quoi que... pourquoi se l'interdire ?

C'est le moment que McGonagall choisit pour entrer dans ma chambre.

-Severus ! Des mangemorts ont infiltrés le château ! Ils sont...

Elle marqua une pause, déconfite, et je compris que la vision de Sirius assis sur mon bas ventre en était la cause. Elle sortit de la pièce aussi vite qu'elle était entrée, nous laissant seuls.

-Saloperie de Mangemorts, je dis.

-On devrait y aller, tu crois pas ?

Il se releva et se rhabilla à toute vitesse, et quelques secondes plus tard, je me suis retrouvé seul dans ma chambre.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Pov:<span>**Albus Dumbledore

J'étais préoccupé. Il y a quelques minutes, j'aurais juré avoir ressentit une secousse. Tremblement de terre ? J'écartais cette hypothèse. J'avais une autre réponse à cette question : Tom. Depuis quelques jours il tentait de me tuer. Nouvelle secousse. J'entendis des pas précipités dans le couloir, et un rire que j'attribua à Bellatrix Lestrange. Des mangemorts dans mon château ? Mais comment...

Je saisis ma baguette, et sortis en hâte de mon bureau.

* * *

><p><strong>Je m'arrête là pour le moment. J'espère que ça vous a plut !<strong>

**Hé non, le Lemon n'était pas pour ce chapitre, verdict ?**


End file.
